


Misadventures of the Huntsman and his Companion

by Babe_Chan, kaitatatertot



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Other, Randomness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitatatertot/pseuds/kaitatatertot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally from the drabble I did in Disruption of Reality where Desmond is a huntsman and you're a wolf turned human, sorta like you still have your canines tail and ears, and your day-to-day life with your mate<br/>Genderless reader naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making the sex happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitatatertot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitatatertot/gifts).



> Ryzi is a gem, seriously they are!

"Desmond...I have a question." You asked sitting down on his lap, tail wagging as spoke, and tilted your head to the side. "Can you explain something to me?"

"Hm? Yeah...what do you want to know?" Desmond ruffled your hair like always and smiled. "So what's your question?"

"How do humans mate together?" You leaned into his touch and let a small hum out. "Also what is this 'sex' I've heard about?"

 

Desmond paled as you looked at him with an innocent expression, you were too much at times, and quickly looked away blushing. Why did you have to ask something like? He groaned into his hands as you bumped your nose against them, like you would have done when you were still a wolf, and let a small whimper out.

 

"Did I ask something bad?" Your ears laid against your head, tail curled around your waist, and looked at him like a scolded puppy. "I'm sorry Desmond, please forgive me! I'm not used to human customs."

"Hey it's fine....aw don't give me the kicked puppy look." Desmond whined a little as he began to pet your hair. "You just caught me off guard that's all. Come on, I'm not mad at you."

"So you're not mad at me?" Your ears perked up a little and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I'm glad to hear that!"

"Nope, not mad at you." He let a small sigh out as you smiled up at him. "So you really want to know about how humans mate and what sex is?"

"I'm glad then, I'd be upset if that was the case." You kissed his cheek, in reality you licked it but that's how your kind gave kisses, and nodded vigorously. "Yes, I want to know so that I can understand your customs!"

"Alright. get comfortable since it'll take awhile to explain." Desmond slouched in his chair a little and began to play with you hair. "You see when two people love each other very much..."

 

And that was how Desmond spent the next hour and a half explaining how sex worked and mating amongst humans went. By the end of it all you just looked at him unimpressed and shrugged.

 

"That's it? You humans sure are boring when it comes to sex and mating." You snorted loudly and kissed his cheek again. "But that's alright because whenever we have sex it'll be a whole lot more fun!"

 

Alas before Desmond could respond you climbed off his lap and went on your merry way.


	2. Love da booty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just appreciating that fine ass Desmond has, also sorta fluff.

"What are you doing?" Desmond looked down to find you crouched down and hugging his lower half. "Seriously what are you doing?"

"I like your butt, it's nice." You gave a small shrug and smiled at him. "It's squishy but firm...so yeah."

 

Desmond just stared as you, face slowly growing red, while you laid your head on his rear. You were seriously making him question his life a little but at the same time he found it rather cute and endearing. Sometimes you were too cute for your own good and that's what Desmond adored about you.

With a lighthearted scoff he scratched behind your ear, you let a small hum out as he does, and smiles at you.

 

"You're so weird sometimes," He began with a laugh and pet your hair. "But it's cute."

"Mhm." You gave a small nod of your head a let a small sigh out. "Thank you."

 

And was how you spent the next half hour doing; Loving da booty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desmond got the booty.


End file.
